For an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, such a problem as drift may probably occur for a threshold voltage Vth of a driving transistor, thereby an image may be abnormally displayed on the display panel. In the related art, the difference in the threshold voltage Vth due to the drift is canceled mainly through detecting the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor at a sensing stage and providing a corresponding compensation value.
However, a broken circuit or short circuit may occur for a sense line or a switching transistor of the display panel, so the threshold voltage collected at the sensing stage may be inaccurate, and thereby the resultant compensation value may be inaccurate too.